1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to furniture having utility in connection with computers. More particularly, it relates to a chair for computer users that has platforms for supporting a computer keyboard and a computer mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most personal computer installations require a user to sit in a conventional chair in front of a keyboard that is positioned on a desk top. A mouse for controlling the cursor is typically supported by the same desk top. As a result, the individual is restricted in movement, being confined to the chair so that he or she can reach the keyboard and the mouse. The chair itself cannot be moved far, either, because if it is placed at a distance away from the keyboard and mouse, those items become inaccessible.
Since the modern workplace requires people to be near a keyboard and a mouse all day long, it would be helpful if computer-related furniture were not so restrictive.
A few inventors have addressed this problem. However, the solutions that have heretofore been found include complex mechanisms that are impractical from a cost standpoint. Significantly, the earlier solutions require specially built chairs.
Thus, there remains a need for a practical, inexpensive structure that provides an enhanced degree of freedom to a computer user seated in a chair. More particularly, there is a need for a structure that could be retrofit to an existing conventional chair so that the cost of the final product would not be prohibitive.
However, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made.